Showdown at Old Corrolan - Battle 2
Mission Start/Before Boss Battle ** --You return to the Workshop, with Pengborg tucked under your arms. ** Ben: Augh! This was a total failure... ** Thug: Not much we could have done, Boss. We don't have much of a problem with Abe's guys, but Abe himself... ** Ben: Yeah, I know. Abe's probably doing all of the heavy lifting for his crew with that Don Penguini of his! ** Ben: ...But if I can make Pengbot more powerful, then maybe I can put a stop to that. ** Thug: Pengbot was doing pretty good, I thought... until that Don Penguini showed up. ** Ben: If he didn't have Don Penguini, I'd be running this show! ** ?????: Perhaps I might be of assistance? ** --A man in black robes slinks out of the shadows, wearing a ghastly grin. The air seems to be frozen with malice. ** Ben: And who are you supposed to be? ** Lector: You can just call me "Lector." ** Ben: Okay, "Lector", you got five seconds before I throw you out of here, so you'd better talk fast. ** Lector: I was one of your father's associates until he passed away. I thought I'd stop by to see the Salvatores... ** Lector: But it seems you are embroiled in a civil war with your own brother. ** Ben: What of it? You got something to say, then? ** Lector: Yes, I believe that you are the true heir to the Salvatore throne. ** Ben: ....Huh? ** Lector: Your brother may be older, but he doesn't have the ambition, nor the brains, to run this town. ** Lector: You, on the other hand, get things taken care of! You push the family forward, but your selfish brother just wants it all for himself. ** Ben: ...Yeah. ** Ben: You're right... You're right! That's exactly why he makes me so mad! ** Lector: Just as you said: if he didn't have Don Penguini, you'd have cleaned up this town up long ago. ** Lector: Don Penguini... yes... now that's a powerful monster. No wonder he gives you so much trouble. ** Ben: So... what do you think? ** Lector: Let's upgrade that Pengbot of yours. He just needs some adjustments! ** Lector: Let's take a look, then... ** --The next day, you gather at the city square, under the garish statue of Don Penguini. ** Ben: Now, let's make a scene. Just like we planned. ** Thug: All we gotta do is smash that thing, right? ** Ben: Yes. Abe will take it as a personal challenge, and he'll come crawling out of his manor. ** Ben: ...That's when I show him my new friend. ** --Nearby villagers run in fear as your men attack the statue. One thug smashes the legs of the statue, and it topples over under its own weight. ** Ben: Heheheh... now all that's left to do is wait. ** --Sure enough, Abe rounds the corner, flanked by five of his guards. ** Abe: Ben! ** Ben: Abe. How are you doing? Still cleaning up after your men's failings? ** Abe: You're actin' awfully smug. You thinking about using that bucket of bolts again? ** Ben: See for yourself. ** --The ground trembles from the creature's footsteps as it slowly rounds the corner, into full view of Abe and his thugs. ** Abe: ....?! ** Abe's Thug: What... what is that thing? ** Abe: Is this... Pengbot? ** Ben: Not just Pengbot. Pengborg. This is his second evolutionary stage. ** Abe: Well... he's still the same old rust bucket on the inside, isn't he? ** Abe: Alright, let's finish this once and for all!! Take out the trash, Done Penguini! Boss Battle * After Boss Battle ** Abe: What? What is this? Don Penguini?! ** Ben: Ha! Pengborg took that little monster down like it was nothing! ** Ben: He's specially designed to use Penguini's own strength against him! ** Ben: And Excessive Force gets around your sturdier monsters! ** Abe: This can't be happening! Fall back, everyone! ** --Abe quickly withdraws with his men. ** Ben: Over already? Pengborg still wants to fight! ** Ben: ....Actually, it looks like he could use a recharge. ** Thug: What should we do, boss? ** Ben: Let's pull back. Abe no longer poses a threat. We can plot out our retaliation tomorrow. ** Thug: Maybe that Lector guy can make me one of those... ** Ben: Yes... an army of Pengborgs! Once we take back this city, anything is possible! Category:Showdown at Old Corrolan